The Kingdom in the East
by Liriope
Summary: The fellowship venture into the massive Eastern forests and promptly get lost (!) How will getting caught up in a war between kingdoms they never knew existed affect their quest? NEXT CHAPTER UP!
1. The Nymph

This story is kinda adapted from one I posted and deleted a couple of months ago which about 3 people read! (*sniff sniff*) But after some very ruthless editing it is completely different and makes a lot more sense. There are quite a ton of new characters in it though who dominate it a bit later on--- but hopefully it should all work out! I have my fingers firmly crossed.  
  
--- in the foreseeable future chapters, the fellowship are the only original characters that put in an appearance and they are slightly out of middle earth. Sounds weird? Bear with my feverish ramblings you might just enjoy them!  
  
Everything you don't recognize belongs to me! Mwha!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Be not forgetful to shelter strangers, for thereby some have entertained angels unawares."  
  
Three days hard march through the forest had left the eight travelers wearied and disillusioned. Food was running out and every stream they came across ran with cold, brackish water that gave off a strange metallic smell. The whole forest seemed decayed and sickly. Standing in the shadows beneath the tall, unclimbable trees, Legolas felt as though he was walking in a tomb, and wearily wondered what had possessed him to leave Mirkwood.  
  
"We cannot afford to spend another night in this blasted wood," Boromir muttered grimly, as he drew level with Legolas, "That pack of wolves last night nearly had the measure of us. And there are said to be far worse things here than those hellhounds. Do you suppose he is lost?" Boromir gestured to Aragorn, who was attempting to climb on of the smooth, branchless trees to get the lie of the land. He was about 6 feet up the tree and tried to dig his dagger into the grey trunk to give himself a handhold, but the knife could not penetrate the thick bark and sent him sprawling to the ground.  
  
Aragorn got up with dignity and turned to face the others. He could see the thirst and fatigue, which hung in shadows on their faces, and knew it was his fault for bringing them into this forbidden place. Dusk was settling and he knew that tonight again they would have to fight for their lives against the nocturnal evil of the forest.  
  
"Worry not, little ones," Legolas broke the silence in the most cheerful voice he could muster "We are not lost yet." Frodo nodded wearily to the elf and started to walk again. He felt there were eyes all around, watching him constantly, yet he was too tired to care. The party began to walk onward again, eager to find shelter before the trials of the night. They had been walking for about an hour when the singing started. Legolas heard it first of course, stopping so suddenly that Gimli barreled into him and knocked them both right over.  
  
"Hell's blood and gallstones! So much for grace, you preposterous, clumsy excuse for an elf! Just stopping to admire the beauty of the forest were you, you…"  
  
"Hold your tongue, Dwarf!" Legolas hissed. Gimli heaved himself up from the floor, muttering something coarse about pointed ears that made Frodo smile for the first time in days. Legolas was already on his feet, listening intently with his head on one side in birdlike alertness.  
  
"What do you hear?" asked Merry, looking around nervously.  
  
"A…voice…" Legolas replied hesitantly, "…singing."  
  
"Let's towards it then" Boromir cried, starting off in the direction Legolas indicated.  
  
"Wait" said Aragorn putting his hand on Boromir's arm "It could be a trap, there are  
  
creatures in this wood that would lead us off our course!"  
  
"We HAVE no course!" Boromir practically shouted back, shaking him off. The company stared at him in shock, Boromir lowered his voice "Shall we just follow it a little way and determine what it is? We could be within a mile of a settlement. It may be a fair wench singing as she churns butter for all we know!"  
  
"Are you sure it is a voice, Legolas, for there is trickery in this forest and the very air through the trees sounds like a wail?" Aragorn asked turning to him.  
  
"No doubt about it."  
  
"Very well," Aragorn sighed. "But I have a bad feeling about this. Keep on your guard and stay close."  
  
As the exhausted group made their way through the close knit trees, they began to make out the voice Legolas could hear. Faint snatches of song now and again when the wind blew in the right direction. It was getting very dark and Aragorn knew that all their commotion earlier would have drawn attention. He fervently hoped that he would be proved wrong, and this mysterious voice would lead them to safety.  
  
Legolas, with his sharp ears, could hear the voice well now, although he couldn't make out the words. He had no idea who or what it could be, Elvish knowledge did not extend this far into the vast East of Middle Earth and even the rangers had not ventured this far in centuries.  
  
:: :: ::  
  
"When all the world is young lad, and all the trees are green… And every goose a swan lad, every lass a Queen…Then hey for road and horse, lad, and round the world away… Young blood must have its course, lad,… And every dog his day…"  
  
The clear and happy voice cut through the dark wood like a cooling breeze. Each of the travelers felt in someway lifted by this defiance of the misery of the forest, and quickened their pace towards the source of the sound. Frodo suddenly broke into a run as the glorious sound of a waterfall became audible- no more stagnant black pools! Just cold clear water, as much as he could drink!  
  
"Frodo! Slow down!"  
  
Legolas caught up with him in a few strides and they both stopped on the hill over looking the river. Putting a hand on Frodo's shoulder to keep him back, Legolas scanned the area for the singer. Now only a humming could be heard. Forgetting his apprehensions Legolas carefully skirted the bank of the fast flowing river towards a flickering light he could make out at the base of the waterfall. There he saw a woman standing up to her knees in the water, holding a large silver jug above her head to fill it under the waterfall. Waist length, twisting black hair hid her features from him, and in the faltering light of her nearby lantern, he could not determine what kind of creature she was. Suddenly the creature turned her head and looked right at him. For a few seconds Legolas scrutinised her doe- like, glittering, black eyes. Then she smiled to herself knowingly, turned from him, placing the jug on her head, and stepped sedately through the rushing water towards the large, flat rock on which her lantern sat. Legolas watched her impassively. The others had joined him by now, and Sam with an awed expression on his face, moved down to the riverbank.  
  
"Are…are you an elf?"  
  
The creature, who was by now standing upon the rock in the middle of the river like a siren, regarding the group with a mixture of amusement and curiosity, gave a wry grin. "Certainly not."  
  
Gimli gave a chuckle and strode in front of Sam, who was looking a little sheepish.  
  
"That's the spirit, little maid. Now, my friends and I found ourselves a little lost, and we were wondering if…"  
  
The creature cared little for Gimli's wonderings, for while he spoke she had picked up her long diaphanous, white veil and wound it around her waist. Still with the jug on her head, she picked up her lantern and a small basket from the rock, turned on her heel and strode off through the river to the opposite side, singing again as she went. Gimli looked at a loss.  
  
"Um…Madam…"  
  
Aragorn did not intend to let this last chance of salvation get away and sprung into the river after her, with Legolas at his heels. He found the current stronger than he expected, and, fighting to stay on his feet, shouted for her to come back. She did not turn, only quickened her pace slightly. By now she had nearly reached the rocks of the river bank, stepping nimbly between the currents that delayed Aragorn. Mustering all his strength and poise, Legolas helped Aragorn through the torrent of water and got them both to the other side. The others looked on quizzically from the other bank as Aragorn caught up with the girl and tried to get her to stop. Every time he tried to block her, she stepped quickly by him and carried on, refusing to acknowledge him.  
  
Finally Aragorn, dripping wet and thoroughly at the end of this tether, thrust his sword by her throat, meaning only to give her a fright. To his shock, the creature turned quickly and grabbed his sword by the blade and twisted it from his hands. Legolas, standing a few paces away, blinked with astonishment at her speed.  
  
"Who are you to threaten a stranger?" She flared, holding the point of his own sword under his chin, her eyes wide with anger.  
  
"We only seek your aid… we are starved and thirsty and have been marching for three days under attack by this infernal wood." The creature withdrew the sword.  
  
"You trespass here. You were not summoned." She didn't look at Aragorn as she spoke but carelessly examined the blade of his sword "You were foolish to lead those who depend on you into this place. I cannot help you."  
  
With that, she swung his sword so it flew through the air and embedded itself in a nearby tree, where it stuck, quivering. Turning around she made to proceed with her journey.  
  
Aragorn glared after her and went to try to pull his sword from the tree.  
  
"Who are you to refuse help to those who ask for it?" Legolas challenged the creature "There is no way we can leave this forest alive without your aid. What creature are you that is so hardhearted as to let four blameless hobbits starve? We mean you no harm. My friend drew his weapon from desperation and he apologises."  
  
Aragorn was still hauling at his sword which was imbedded about a foot deep in the tree and made no comment.  
  
The creature stopped mid-stride and gave Legolas a hard, measured look over her shoulder, which he returned unblinkingly. Legolas had the eerie feeling that she was looking into his soul and finding nothing there. Still he returned her gaze and tried to see into her too, the way elves were so famed for doing… She blinked forcefully, as though deliberately shutting him out.  
  
"Very well," she said suddenly, in a cheerful tone.  
  
"Er…what?" Legolas questioned, slightly dazed at the sudden change of manner.  
  
"I shall help you weary travelers" she said walking past him in the direction she had just come from "And it would be best if I start by helping the rest of your party across the river, as there are beings on that side of the water not so charitable as I!" with a little laugh she disappeared between the trees, leaving her jug and basket at Legolas's feet. Legolas watched the flicker of her departing lantern for a moment, then, shaking his head wearily, he set to helping Aragorn retrieve his sword.  
  
  
  
Hmmm... SO what do we think? Any suggestions? Any insightful comments? Anyone wanna toast my ass for what looks like a *gasp* Mary Sue!?  
  
(Please for the love of God don't leave me with ONE review like last time! I can't take the rejection!) 


	2. The Satyr

Chapter 2  
  
"All behold from afar the dragon maiden, now become a Buddha"  
  
:: :: ::  
  
  
  
"What made you change your mind" Aragorn asked, peering warily into the dark cave the creature had bid them enter. Evidently a water course had once run through it, for the at the mouth of the cave was a wide, gravelly riverbed, a pathetic little trickle being all that still flowed of the river.  
  
"Curiosity is my downfall," she replied, holding her lantern high so he could see to make his way among the rocks, "It has been many years since strangers got this far into the forest, and all who have done so did it because of what lies at its heart."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
Before he was answered, there came a gasp behind them as one of the hobbits lost his footing and plunged a leg into the icy cold stream that flowed beside them. They were now well inside the mouth of the cave, the drip of water could be heard from all sides and their furtive voices echoed around the vastness of the cave. The light of the lantern showed strange forms of rock rising from the ceiling and floor, and once when he looked up at the low roof, Frodo could see hundreds of thin, needle like points of rock fixed above his head. Shivering with the thought of what would become of them if there was an earthquake, Frodo moved quickly on, wrapping his cloak tightly around himself to keep out the damp cold of the cave.  
  
Climbing deftly over the rocky floor, and threading her way round the rocky protrusions, the creature led them to a rough path, where the floor was smoother. Pausing by a natural alcove in one of the stone pillars, she took the taper from her lantern and with it lit what seemed a bowl of oil in the alcove. Light flared up and Legolas could see they had entered a vast chamber of the cave, around the edges ran a deep stream, which lapped at the rocky beaches. Further ahead he could just make out what he judged to be an immense underground lake. Just ahead of them was a clearing in the stalagmites and stalactites, and here seemed to be some sort of makeshift camp.  
  
"Make yourselves at home" entreated the creature, as she made her way around the cave lighting other torches. "You can light a fire there without risk of smoking us out, there's a natural vent in the rock."  
  
Boromir watched her until she disappeared behind a rock then leaned forward and whispered to Aragorn conspiratorially "Are you sure we are safe in the bowels of the earth with this thing?"  
  
"She looks harmless enough to me, and if she does turn nasty, there are more of us than of her." Chimed in Gimli, stroking his axe.  
  
"Let us hope our numbers will be enough, for she disarmed Aragorn with no great effort" Legolas replied grimly. The others looked disbelieving and turned to Aragorn for conformation or denial. He gave neither, simply surveying the cave with a haggard look on his face.  
  
Boromir felt a prickle between his shoulders, and turned around to see the creature behind him, leaning nonchalantly against a rough stone pillar. She was holding her basket, now full of bread, and had changed her short, white shift into a long, bell-sleeved dress, still with her veil wound around her waist like a sash.  
  
The creature regarded him inscrutably for a moment. Then, she dipped her hand into the nearest oil burner and withdrew a palmful of the flaming liquid, there was a collective gasp of horror and surprise. She tipped it onto the hearth. A merry fire began to crackle.  
  
"How…" Began Pippen.  
  
"Come, we have gotten off to a bad start and have not even discovered each other's names. Let us all sit down and eat a meal together and forget our cares and fatigue."  
  
With that she sat down on the rocky floor and set about preparing a meal. The others looked at each other and sat down too.  
  
"I am Boromir, these hobbits are Merry, Pippen, Sam and Frodo."  
  
"I am Aragorn."  
  
"I am Gimli son of Gloin, and this is Legolas." Each nodded amiably at their introduction and was met by a bright smile from the creature.  
  
"And you, little maid," continued Gimli, who was much better spirited for the ale he had been supplied with. "Do you have a name? What do your friends call you?"  
  
"My friends," she answered, handing around large terracotta bowls of broth, "call me all manner of names. But you can call me Dainagon if you wish."  
  
"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Dainagon!" Cried Merry, his mouth full of bread.  
  
"I'm glad to know you, Merry. Now eat up, there is plenty of food and you are making up for lost time!"  
  
The hobbits did not need to be told twice and immediately set about decimating the food Dainagon had prepared like a plague of locusts. A whirl of laughter and conversation erupted, as the travelers quenched their thirst for food, ale and good company. Their voices echoed around the water cave and their shadows danced against the ceiling in the firelight.  
  
"…and then, no, listen to THIS, and then- I threw my axe at his head! Cleaved his skull like a melon!" there were appreciative roars of laughter, the loudest from Gimli himself, "As I live and breathe, it took at least half an hour to pry the thing back out!"  
  
This opened the floodgates for each of the travellers to contribute their own tall tales, and laugh in derision at each others. It was a few hours later, when they were engrossed in Legolas's elf lore, that they heard a distant piping from an opening in the rock, which echoed around the cave so shrilly that Legolas cringed against the harsh noise in his heightened hearing. Dainagon, who apart from the odd encouraging comment, had kept quiet during most of the discussion, now sprang to her feet.  
  
"I am called." She murmured "I must go."  
  
"Let us all go back up into the world and see the stars." Suggested Legolas " we are much stronger now and have been in the earth too long."  
  
The others apart from Gimli, who had much enjoyed the comforts of the rocky hole, were suitably enthusiastic, and the whole troop made the way to the surface, lead by Dainagon and Aragorn, who had forgotten their bad beginning and were talking animatedly about the healing properties of foxglove.  
  
Stepping back up to the surface of the world, they were met with a beautiful clear starry sky and the pale moon beaming down on them.  
  
"This sight is tonic to an elf" breathed Legolas rapturously to no one in particular.  
  
Silently Dainagon took his arm and lead him to the edge of the hill. Below them, the glassy surface of a large lake reflected the brilliance of the sky with breathtaking opulence. Delighted, Legolas glanced at Dainagon at his side, and noticed that something in the distance had caught her eye. Following her gaze, he could just see beyond the forest a crumbling, gothic mansion and a light burning furtively at the top of the tallest tower.  
  
"The Princess' house" Dainagon explained, seeing he had noticed her gaze.  
  
"Princess? Of what?"  
  
She contemplated him for a moment before answering solemnly "She is the heir of an empire in the east that choose not to make themselves known to the people of this land." She broke her austerity with a quick smile before sinking down onto the soft grass. "Now why don't you tell me something about yourself, and what possible insanity drove you this far into the East?"  
  
:: :: ::  
  
While Legolas was describing the fellowship's journey to Dainagon (skirting the issue of their purpose), the rest of the fellowship had found themselves a comfortable spot to sit and enjoy their pipes and the ale they had brought from the cave. Sam had handed around some fruit he had stolen from Dainagon earlier (he had yet to be convinced she was not a witch and had no scruples in taking whatever he could get, which explained a very fine fur cloak, much too tall for him, which was now in his possession). Boromir was attempting to teach Pippen to fence, with Merry and Gimli puffing their pipes and guffawing loudly at Pippen's efforts. Aragorn was polishing his sword and Frodo was sitting apart from the group, trying to distract himself by making a daisy chain. He was suddenly awakened from his daydream by a low grunt and became aware of a shadow behind him.  
  
"Don't move an inch, little pigling, or I'll slice that curly head from your shoulders." Rasped the shadow. Frodo flinched away from the sharp blade he could feel at his throat, but a callused hand gripped his neck tightly. "Get up slowly… that's right, my plump little troll… this way…"  
  
Frodo moved as he was directed in a daze, only aware of the knife, the hand and the weight round his neck.  
  
"Now" his attacker grunted, when they were a little distance from the camp, "lead me to the nymph."  
  
"What?!" Frodo exclaimed quizzically.  
  
"The girl, the witch, the child who brought you to this place. Where is she?"  
  
"I don't know." The knife dug in threateningly "Well, I think she went in that direction." 


End file.
